


Stand By Me

by TheWaitingFangirl



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, DeadKings!Arno, F/M, Fear, Sad, You calming Arno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaitingFangirl/pseuds/TheWaitingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed again, looking down at you as his hands clenched again. “I’m just scared.”</p><p>“Scared of what, Arno?” You whispered into the quietness of his room, with only the light of the moon that dared to lighten the place — even if poorly.</p><p>“Of hurting you. Of scaring you away.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

He sighed again, looking down at you as his hands clenched again. “I’m just scared.”

“Scared of what, Arno?” You whispered into the quietness of his room, with only the light of the moon that dared to lighten the place — even if poorly.

“Of hurting you. Of scaring you away.” The assassin mumbled, bowing his head at his statement, as if his words weighed a thousand pounds. You were with him in front of the glass doors that lead to the balcony, Arno’s face was one of utter distraught, as if preparing himself for you to say that you were leaving.

You sighed, hands reaching for his in a gentle motion — even though, he still flinched slightly. You held it with a care that you didn’t know you had, thumbs massaging his knuckles affectionately. He tried to pull away in a hesitant motion, staring at your joined hands with worry. “Y/N…” Arno called you.

“Shh…” came your response. You pulled his hand up, towards your face and in slow and careful movement, coaxing him to cup your face. Arno flinches again, before letting his palms press against your neck, leaning its touch against you. “Good?”

Arno’s breath caught up in his throat and he looked away, a frowning in a mix of emotions — maybe he was afraid or embarrassed, even confused. Maybe all at once.

Your hands pressed his once more before letting them go, hovering over it as if waiting for his hands to fall back as soon as you left them. Tentatively, you stepped closer, and cupped his face carefully, trying your best to not scare him. You pulled Arno’s face up, making him look at you again, trying to smile to reassure him that everything was okay. His eyes met yours, making him breath in sharply, then tear up. “I’m sorry.” His voice waves slightly at the end. “I’m trying.”

“I know.” You whisper back as Arno brushes your jawline with his thumbs, smiling complacently at his expression. “I love you, Arno. And that’s what matters by now. Ok?” He doesn’t answers immediately, nodding curtly a few seconds after it. And with that, you stand at your tip toes, coaxing him to a gentle kiss, peppering butterfly-like-kisses over his lips before the man sighs and leans into it, pulling you against him.


End file.
